


The speech

by sophie_enoshima



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_enoshima/pseuds/sophie_enoshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime comes to realise that wedding speeches are a lot harder to write than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The speech

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short, I don't know why I like writing about weddings so much haha. I hope you enjoy.

Hajime stared down at the notepad in front of him, it was blank besides from the two words he written at the top and underlined several times for effect.

 

**‘Wedding Speech’.**

 

The end of the pen was chewed up like a dog toy and yet he hadn’t written anything. Whenever he put the pen to the paper his mind would go blank, and he would instantly hate any idea that tried to form in his mind. Wedding speeches were a lot harder than he’d thought.

 

There was a small knock at the door of his hotel room. “Come in.” Hajime called out from the desk chair, too lazy to stand up and answer the door for himself. 

 

The door pushed opened gently, there stood Nagito. Hajime smiled at him. He was dressed down in a baggy t-shirt and jeans, but still looked as perfect as always. 

 

“Sorry if I disturbed you, I didn’t know if you were still up.” Nagito stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

 

“Yeah I’m awake, I’m trying to get this thing finished.” Hajime held up the blank notepad to show Nagito what he was talking about.  
  


  
“You’re still not done? The wedding’s tomorrow.” Nagito giggled, running a hand through his hair in the attempt to tame it. 

 

“Thanks for the pressure.” Hajime laughed, he placed the notepad down on the desk. He knew he wouldn’t get any writing done with Nagito in the room, considering the speech was about him.

 

Nagito sat himself down on the end of the untouched double bed. “I know I shouldn’t be in here this close to the wedding, but I just wanted to come and see you.” 

 

Hajime grinned, just being around Nagito lifted his spirits “I knew you’d cave. But you should be sleeping, it’s an important day tomorrow.”  
  
  
“Says you, sitting up at midnight writing your speech.” Nagito teased him harmlessly.

  
“Maybe we’re just as bad as each other.” Hajime leaned back his head and laughed, nearly tipping himself out the chair. 

  
“Yeah, I think we can agree on that one.” Nagito smiled “I...I um...I just wanted to say that, well I’m really excited to have you by my side tomorrow.”  
  
  
“Are you getting soppy on me?” Hajime smirked at him. 

  
“Yeah I am, and I’m not going to feel bad about it.” Nagito laughed, he was usually pretty open when it came to feelings since he was so comfortable around Hajime “I was just remembering my first day at Hope’s Peak, when Mrs Usami told me my place in the seating plan. She said I was sitting next to some boy named Hajime Hinata. Who knew how important that boy would end up being to me?”   
  
Hajime felt his cheeks turn red “Now you’re making me all soppy.”  
  
  
Nagito grinned “I’m so lucky to have you, Hajime. I just wanted to tell you that because you really mean so much to me.”   
  
  
“Thanks, Nagito.” Hajime smiled “You mean just as much to me.”   
  
  
Nagito jumped down from the bed “Well, I guess I should go back to my own room and let you get back to that speech. Don’t sit up all night okay, it’s a big day tomorrow.”   
  


“I won’t.” Hajime grinned “I don’t wanna miss a minute of it.”  
  
  
Nagito approached Hajime  before leaving and pulled him into a tight hug. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.” Hajime repeated. He smiled to himself as he watched Nagito leave the room, he’d never loved someone so much in his life. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - 

  
“I guess it’s time for my speech.” Hajime said. 

  
“Good luck.” Nagito squeezed his hand from under the table and shot him a supportive smile.

 

Hajime pushed out his chair and stood up, taking hold of the microphone he’d just been given by one of the bridesmaids. With his free hand he patted down his suit, he felt particularly nervous with the entire wedding party staring at him. 

 

“Good afternoon everyone.” he said. Everyone cheered which helped settle his nerves. He didn’t need to reach into his suit for the speech he’d written, because he hadn’t written a speech at all. He decided the best way to get his feelings across were to speak them from the heart. “I remember my first morning of Hope’s Peak Academy, I was incredibly nervous to be going to a new school. I didn’t know anyone. I’d been up all night worrying that I wouldn’t make any friends, that no one there would like me, that I’d be this total loser.” he added with a laugh “And my mother said to me, not to worry, she said that of course I was going to make friends. But if I didn’t, it wasn’t the end of the world because friends from high school never last. You always lose contact with the people you meet at school. Boy she was wrong.” 

 

Hajime took a pause, everyone in the crowd was laughing. He continued on with a smile “Nagito Komaeda is the kindest most considerate person I’ve ever had the privilege to meet. Anyone who has a Nagito in their life is lucky, because people as wonderful as him are hard to come by. Whether I’ve been sad, or angry, or happy or scared Nagito has always been my side. He’s never failed me or let me down. He’s like a rock. There is nothing Nagito deserves more than happiness, seeing him happy makes me happy.”

 

He took another pause, his hands started to tremble “So that’s why I’m pleased to stand here today and watch him marry the love of his life.” the words burnt his throat but he didn’t stop “Izuru, you make my best friend the happiest person I know, and for that I thank you. I know you love each other more than anything and that’s truly beautiful. So, everyone raise a glass to the happy couple. Nagito and Izuru.”

 

Hajime could feel the tears forming in his eyes, he decided to cut himself short before he started crying. He wanted to be happy for Izuru and Nagito but he couldn’t, his own feelings were standing in the way, they always had done. He thought writing the wedding speech had been hard, but watching the love of his life marry someone else was even harder.  
  


Nagito pulled Hajime into a hug as he sat back down at the head table. “That was beautiful.” Nagito whispered into his ear “You truly are my best friend.”  
  


'Best friend', Hajime knew that's all he ever would be.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
